Rey seduced by the dark side
by Wowstar wars
Summary: During the last Jedi after killing the praetorian guards rey is seduced by the dark side. What path will her and kylo follow? Reylo and contains sexual stuff (only in chapters after the first)
1. Seduced by the dark side

Rey joins kylo ren.

kylo ren stands in the middle of the burning thrown room... All smokes power was forcefully taken from him by his apprentice and all that power was now his. His sweating head turned from his dead master to rey.

"thank you rey..." She smiled as he thanked her "anything for you..." She smiled and bit her lip looking at his body, she could feel the dark side. "Since the darkness risen and fallen what vessel will it find now?" Kylo asked rey with a chuckle "your the perfect person for that" he told rey with a smile. She knew it to be true. She felt the dark side consume her. "What about the resistance fleet... Tell Hux to st-" she hesitated "actually..." She shook her head "they don't matter anymore..." "We must end them" kylo replied as she hugged his body

they made their way into Kylos quarters where he got some old black robes "these would look better on you" she smirked and pulled off her robes, kylo needed to be inside her. He wanted her badly. She finished changing into the robes which hung over her chest and down to her knees. She planted a kiss on Kylos lips "let's go my prince" she said exiting and making their way to Kylos shuttle as the first order prepared to assault the weak resistance base... It was over...

rey and and kylo stood in the shuttle and watched to resistance speed towards their atm6 walkers with the speeders their were able to muster together. Rey chuckled as their speeders were blasted by their squadron of tie fighters until the falcon flew into battle with no one using the turrets, she thought about being their and how worse it would have been. "BLAST THAT PIECE OF JUNK, OUT OF THE SKY!" Kylo screams to all the pilots at once and their all proceed to ensue the old Correlian freighter. It was being torn up. They washed from the shuttle as the rammer begun to obliterate their door. It was done. But rey noticed Finn get knocked off track by some other speeder . It slightly bothered her. Kylo noticed a figure begin to approach the walkers... It was Luke. They both exited the shuttle together "you've failed ! I've turned her!" Kylo shouts as he grabs Finn and rose "kill them! Show this old fool that I've turned you for good!" He screamed at her. She ignited her double bladed saber kylo had pre made for her and lined it to the backs of their necks but she hesitates. "I-I can't.." She lowers her saber and decapitates them both.

She slowly stands up next to kylo ren "see! The Jedi order is dead!" Luke smiled "it's been dead for a while Ben!" Whilst he distracted them Luke opened an entrance to allow the remaining resistance to escape to the falcon. "It's time for the sky walkers to die!" He shouts igniting his poorly made weapon. His eyes were glowing with hate and anger, all of his training has been leading up to this! And he had a partner by his side. They both slowly approached the former Jedi knight. They both charge at him and clash at his lightsaber and he dashes to the side and slams his saber into Reys saber then Kylos . Rey kicked him onto the ground and faced her saber at Luke's face "rey... Do what is right" he tells her. She waits and is forced pushed by Luke as he charged towards the door and jumped at the falcon flying low to catch him and he landed inside "see you around kid" he saluted

kylo ren screamed to the salty ground, rey watching... Lusting for him...

(hope your enjoying my story so far! Make sure to review it!)


	2. Alone time

Rey and kylo.

kylo took rey to his personal base in the unknown regions to show her the dark side. They entered his quarters , vaders helmet, lightsabers, kyber crystals and a comfy bed. "This is where I stay" he told her "but now as we are the supreme leaders we will get something far better than this... I promise you rey" he told her with as smirk as he watched her biting her lip. She climbed onto his black bed and layed down "this should be perfect for now" she smirked and spreaded her legs, exposing her pussy. He smiled at the fact their was nothing underneath. He loved sluts like her. His dick began to grow in his suit and it was obvious. Rey loved his cock already. She pulled out her tits and jiggled them for kylo ren. He approached her and lowered his pants and his boxers were tight around his cock, just for rey. She crawled over slowly and clamped her hands over the top of his boxers and slowly slid them down his legs and his rock hard cock sprung out viciously for her. Her mouth was drew closer to it.

"are you ready babe?" He asked as she nodded . He smirked and quickly grabbed her cute head and forced her moth onto his cock, forcing her to deepthroat his cock, he moaned out loudly as this was only his second time experiencing this and the first time was 10 years prior to this. She gagged on his cock very loudly and the noise echoed all around his small room. His hand traveled to her butt and he groaped it smiling , knowing she loved it. Her tongue explored Kylos big cock and covered it in her saliva, making him feel even better. She felt him throb inside her mouth, she knew what was coming. Kylo pulled out and exploded all over her face . She smiled and licked around her face to lick up his wonderful cum.


	3. A new throne

Rey and kylo

kylo heads over to his new throne and sits on it, then rey sits on hers, Kylos cock. A large smile grew on his face and his eyes wandered around the room checking out all of their stuff as Hux walked in "ah s-supreme leader " he said watching them have sex " what do you want general?" He shouted.

"we have a potential location of the resistance. But their army is a lot larger now " Hux said scared "any Jedi," kylo asked "only sky walker I think sir" Hux told his leaders "well then... We will have to destroy them once and for all! Get the fleet prepared!" He shouted as he kissed rey "this will be over soon babe" she sighed

(make sure to review and tell me your thoughts! Good and bad! Allways appreciated!)


	4. Destroy the resistance

Rey and kylo

the smallened first order fleet bursts out of hyperspace above the resistance base who clearly aren't giving up very easily. Rey and kylo are dropped onto the ground from a ship and work together to eliminate all the resistance troops possible. They both sneak into a small room with confused troops and they both approach them from behind and ignite their Sabers and they charge! The screams of resistance troops filled the small room as they all fell to the ground . Suddenly rey felt like she was trying to be contacted "cock... Big juicy cock..." She heard "we should sit up to cover as much area as possible, you head that way I'll go this way!" Rey says pointing in two different directions at her King.

They both parted ways. Once rey made it to the voice someone appeared out of the shadows... Naked.."hello rey" he said , his cock throbbing at the sight of her. She bit her lip after she realised who it was "I had no idea you'd be so big, sky walker" he got closer "you know what you want to do" he told her with a wink. He watched her pull up her robes over her ass and pushed it up against his cock and he rammed it inside her pussy "holy shit!" She moans as his thick cock enters her wet pussy. She immediately came on his big cock which made him speed up his pounding . "Should have used you like this on ach to!" He said as he grabbed her tits whilst his cock penetrated her pussy."fuck!fuck!" She screamed at Luke as he throbbed and exploded inside her tight pussy "great job kid!"

she smirked and ignited her lightsaber, stabbing Luke straight in the heart "arghhh!" He shouts as he falls to the ground "you've failed..." He says as his Body disappears and his hand drops to the floor.


End file.
